Alternate Endings
by merc with a mouth
Summary: What would happen if Wade decided to leave Team-X with Jimmy.


**Title**: Alternate Ending

**Summary**: What would happen if Wade decides to leave Team-X with Jimmy?

**Warning**: This fic contains slash meaning m/m.

**A/N:** This little golden plot bunny attacked me during my first period class –analysis and functions- then proceeded to viciously nip at me never giving me a moment's peace till it was written. So basically James and Wade are having sex they just don't know that there in love yet not sure how long this'll be probably seven eight chapters, and yes I do realize how unoriginal the title is.

**Logan**: We didn't sign up for this

**Victor** **Creed**: Who do you think you are? This is what we do!

**Logan**: I'm done

**Victor** **Creed**: We can't just let you walk away

[Logan rips off his dog tags and walks away]

**Victor Creed:** Jimmy

**---Logan/Wade---**

Wade sighed as he watched Jimmy's retreating form and suddenly thought _'I want to be with him'_ with his split second verdict already decided he said a quick good bye to the rest of the members of Team-X. "This is the end my lovelies for I shall not return" and blew them an air kiss, they offered him no argument still in too much shock to even breathe as they watched Wade hastily run after Jimmy. When he had finally caught up with said male he offered him a cheeky smile and asked "Where are we going"

Jimmy didn't even look at him afraid the other might see just how thoroughly pleased he was that Wade had decided to follow "Don't know where _yer_ headed but I got a pretty good idea of where _I'm_ going" silently hoping that Wade would take the hint and continue to follow him.

"Aw c'mon Jimmy don't be like that I gave up on my life of crime just so we could be together doesn't that mean anything to you" Wade asked his tone joking but Jimmy hadn't missed the slightly solemn undertone of the question.

"Why are you following me anyways" Jimmy asked finally turning to look at the other male.

"Because I like the view" he answered making a show out of ogling Jimmy's ass, and was only met by a playful hand upside the head and James rolling his eyes offering the other a small almost unnoticeable grin. But Wade had noticed and offered Jimmy one of his own larger and brighter ones.

They had walked the better part of the night in silence save for Wade's non-stop chatter of nonsensical things that Jimmy was only half listening to, and when Wade had become too tired to walk anymore Jimmy had carried him on his back. Wade had drifted off to sleep while on Jimmy's back and all though he had missed the others incessant chattering he welcomed the silence as it gave him more time to think as he continued to walk refusing to rest until they were both at a safe distance from Victor and the rest of Team-X.

Although he was completely sure of his own choice he wasn't sure if it was the right one for Wade, he could hold his own against Victor but sadly the younger did not have his healing factor. Which brought on another question he had refused to think about before, why exactly did Wade suddenly decide to follow him, the idea of killing excited the other male for some inexplicable reason that James would rather not try and analyze. So why exactly had Wade followed him? Could it have been because Wade wanted nothing more than to just be with him? The question had been on his mind a mere two seconds before he quickly stomped on that possibility refusing to even think of Wade feeling that way towards him not wanting to open up that can of worms.

He had finally stopped walking when he found a small rundown village where the people where nice enough to allow them a place to stay and food to eat. They were staying with a kind old couple who could offer them nothing more than a small room that held nothing but a twin sized mattress that was decorated with a large quilt that the woman had knit herself. He set Wade down in the bed first before he too crawled in behind the other wrapping a protective arm around Wade having done this dozens of time before. Wade had only giggled softly snuggling closer to him and muttering something about a Mr. Muffin Man. James chuckled softly at the others actions and tightening his hold as he to drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Jimmy awoke the next morning to something wet on his nose 'What the hell is something licking me' he thought opening his eyes to see Wade hovering over him tongue sticking out to lick him again, but Jimmy had stuck a hand into the younger's face and shoved him way. "What the hell" he growled out wiping the spit from off his face.

"What you never complained when I licked you before" Wade pouted childishly before it was quickly replaced with a perverted smirk. James had only rolled his eyes ignoring the comment deciding to choose his battles. He walked to the front of the small hut where the woman had begun to prepare a small breakfast barely enough to feed the two of them much less all four people but they were both grateful enough and took the meal heartily.

They hadn't stayed long just enough for them to say a quick thank-you for the place to stay offered meals and rations they were given before they set out walking again. "So where are we going now" Wade asked not at all expecting to get an answer but was pleasantly surprised when Jimmy had given him one.

"Back to America we're 'bout half a days walk from a plane that's takin' us there" he answered gruffly pointing off into the direction of where they needed to be heading.

**---Logan/Wade---**

**A/N Alright I have no idea how they got a plane to take them back to America but they just did okay and if you really want to know where they got it from use your imagination that's what it's there for. Also I do realize how short this chappter is but don't worry I will have the first chapter up as soon as possible and it will be uber long I promise.**


End file.
